Orland's Christmas
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Orland learns all about Christmas.


**Another original Jay-Jay story, this time it's "Orland's Christmas" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

Christmas was fast approaching at Tarrytown Airport, and all the airplanes were getting ready for the holiday festivities.

The airplanes were also excited, because Orland, the tangerined plane was coming home from Christmas, after spending time on a tour of Japan.

And when Orland did arrive home, all the airplanes at Tarrytown Airport, plus Brenda Blue and E.Z O'Malley came to see him.

"Welcome home Orland!" exclaimed Jay-Jay, the little blue jet-plane.

"It's good to be home." said Orland.

That night, Orland taxied over to see Jay-Jay.

"I have a question for you Jay-Jay." said Orland.

"What is it Orland?" yawned Jay-Jay.

"What is Christmas, and how do people celebrate it?"

When Jay-Jay heard this, he was surprised.

He knew that everyone celebrated Christmas, but didn't expect Orland to say that.

Silence lingered in the air for a few moments, until Jay-Jay began to speak.

"Have you ever heard of Christmas?" asked Jay-Jay.

"Not really." replied Orland. "This year, I really want to celebrate Christmas, and learn about how people celebrate it."

"Okay." yawned Jay-Jay, and he went soundly to sleep.''

Orland really wanted to know what Christmas was all about.

The next morning, snow had fallen.

The entire runway and airport were covered in snow.

When Orland awoke that morning, he taxied back over to Jay-Jay.

"Is today Christmas? It snowed, so that must mean that today is a holiday?"

"Christmas is on December 25th." explained Jay-Jay. "And even though it snowed, that means we can still have fun! Let's go play in the snow Orland! Come on! It'll be fun!"

Orland frowned.

"Um, I'm gonna pass. I really want to find out about Christmas."

"Okay." said Jay-Jay as he taxied away.

When Jay-Jay was far out of sight, Orland left the hangar, and taxied slowly through the icy runway.

Christmas decorations were all around, such as wreaths, mistletoe, and Christmas ornaments.

But then, Orland noticed a snowman, which just so happened to frighten the tangerine airplane so much, that he hurried to find Brenda Blue.

In no time, he found Brenda Blue, who was with E.Z O'Malley. They were waiting for Brenda's mother to arrive, and were standing there in their winter clothes.

Brenda Blue instantly noticed the frightened airplane.

"What's the matter Orland?" asked Brenda Blue.

"I'm scared." replied Orland nervously.

"Over what?"

Orland showed Brenda Blue the snowman.

"You silly airplane!" laughed Brenda Blue. "It's only a snowman, one of the wonderful wintertime creations. There's nothing to fear over a snowman."

Orland felt much better now.

"You know, now that I'm more used to it, I'm not afraid anymore."

"That's good." said Brenda Blue.

"But I have a question for you however, and I feel pretty silly for asking it."

"What is it Orland?"

"What is Christmas, and how do people celebrate it?"

Brenda Blue smiled.

"Well Orland, Christmas is a magical holiday, in which we celebrate with our friends and family, and give and receive gifts, while enjoying the festive spirit."

"But does everyone celebrate Christmas?" asked Orland.

"Not everyone. Some people celebrate Hanukkah. It's sort of like Christmas, except that it lasts eight days."

Just then, Brenda's mother arrived. She hugged Brenda, shook E.Z O'Malley's hand, and went over to see Orland.

"Orland is trying to learn all about the wintertime holidays." explained Brenda Blue to her mother.

"Do you celebrate Christmas?" asked Orland to Brenda Blue's mother.

"No. I celebrate Hanukkah."

"How do people celebrate Hanukkah?"

"Well Orland, it's celebrated through eight nights. Each night, we light a menorah, and we also play a game called dreidel.

"What's a dreidel?"

"Would you like to come see how dreidel is played?" asked Brenda Blue.

"Sure!" said Orland.

Orland loved watching the dreidel game, and he especially loved the song that was sung each time the dreidel was spun, which went like this...

" _Dreidel, dreidel, dreidel._

 _I made it out of clay._

 _Dreidel, dreidel, dreidel_

 _Now dreidel I shall play."_

That night, Orland told all the other airplanes at Tarrytown Airport, all about the dreidel game.

"That sounds like fun!" exclamed Tracy.

"Are you excited for the holiday party tomorrow?" asked Old Oscar.

"Well, yes, but I want to know more about Christmas, and how people celebrate it."

Before he could hear what the other airplanes said, he drifted quietly off to sleep.

The next morning, Orland taxied outside, and noticed a humongous tree sitting in the center of the airport.

"What's that tree doing here?" asked Orland to Brenda Blue.

"It's a Christmas tree for the party tonight." said Brenda Blue. "Isn't it lovely?"

The tree was all decorated with lights and Christmas ornaments.

On top of the tree, was a gold star.

"What does that star mean?" asked Orland.

"It means peace." replied Brenda Blue.

Then, Jay-Jay came over.

"What are you doing Brenda?" he asked.

"I'm getting the final preparations ready for the Christmas party tonight. In the meantime, I need you Jay-Jay to collect the guest of honor for the party tonight."

"Can I come too?" asked Orland.

"Of course!" said Brenda Blue. "He is waiting at Frosty Village."

Jay-Jay and Orland then flew away.

When Jay-Jay and Orland arrived at Frosty Village, the guest of honor was waiting. It was Santa Claus!

Jay-Jay was excited, but Orland was a bit scared, since he had never seen Santa Claus before.

"Who are you?" asked Orland to the jolly old elf..

"I'm Santa Claus. I live at the North Pole."

"What do you do during Christmas?"

"I'm the one that delivers all the presents. I travel all around the world on Christmas Eve, delivering toys to good little boys and girls."

Orland was amazed.

Then, Brenda Blue radioed in.

"Did you collect Santa Claus?"

"We're on the way back now." said Jay-Jay.

Santa boarded Orland, and the two airplanes set off back to Tarrytown Airport.

The party had already began when Jay-Jay and Orland arrived.

Everyone clapped and cheered when they saw Santa himself.

Santa handed all the children a gift, and everyone started to sing a Christmas song.

" _We wish you a merry Christmas._

 _We wish you a merry Christmas._

 _We wish you a merry Christmas._

 _And a happy new year!"_

Orland was the happiest airplane of all, and thought that Christmas was a great holiday to celebrate.

 **Jay-Jay and all his friends, want to wish you too, a very merry Christmas.**


End file.
